


Unexpected love

by Nightmaremare



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Dark Comedy, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinks, M/M, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Panic Attacks, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Winged Alexis | Quackity, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmaremare/pseuds/Nightmaremare
Summary: Quackity does not like dream at all he wants to kill dream but after lmanburg blew up, he left and everything behind. Dream on the other hand didn’t hate quackity, he did think quackity was annoying but the more he stood up for himself the more dream was gaining respect for him. Dream started watching over quackity to see if he didn’t get himself killed. Dream soon started to like quackity more then he should, what would dream think of quackity leaving the dream smp and finding a different home.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Unexpected love

**Author's Note:**

> I MAY SPELL SHIT WRONG SO IM SORRY MY GRAMMAR IS AWFUL!!!  
> ALSO THIS BOOK HAS A LOT OF SENSITIVE TOPICS AND VERY METURE SO IF YOUR YOUNGER AND CANT HANDLE STUFF LIKE THIS I RECOMMEND YOU NOT READ THIS!!!
> 
> ALSO I DONT SHIP THE IRL QUACKITY AND DREAM ONLY THEIR CHARACTERS IN THE SMP!!!!!

QUACKITYS POV

_Well, I guess I wasn’t meant to be_ I sigh at the view of techno and dream blowing up lmanberg, I start walking away without anyone noticing _holy shit the smell of the smoke is fucking awful_

I walk out of the dreamsmp and into the wilderness, but before I go any further I hear footsteps behind me”quackity where are you going?”I turn around to see ghostbur”oh Wil-I mean ghostbur I’m leaving l,manburg for now”I try to show a light smile “oh can I come with..I’m upset with Phil right now...he killed friend..”ghostbur shows a sad smile”uh sure, just don’t tell anyone”he looks happy with my answer”mhm I won’t say anything!”he responded.  
_______________________

“QUACKITY LOOK ANOTHER FRIEND!!”ghostbur grabbed my hand and went up to the sheep”ah I see, do you want him?” I look at him handing him the lead”HELL YEAH!, THANK YOU QUACKITY”he grabbed the lead and put it on the sheep.

_Is anyone looking for me and Wilbur..do they care if I left.._ “Quackity it’s getting dark I think we should find somewhere to stay and I don’t want friend to get hurt”ghostbur suggested as he snapped me out of my thoughts”Hm oh yeah your right”I look up back at him”I saw a small little shed over here it looks abandoned!”he lead me to the shed.  
__________________

We’ve been living in this shed about a three days I fixed up the shed, I stretch my wings out.

——-  
Dreams pov

After I blew up l,manburg, I left, I left everything behind, I told punz to update me on lmanburg, I also told him to keep quackity safe... _god I hate feelings.._

I was laying on my couch in my hidden home I made reading a book peacefully until punz came in “uhh dream I got some news for you..”he sounded scared, I got up placing my book aside”hm what is it?” He swallowed “no one in l,manburg can find quackity..he left a note”my eyes were wide open I grab the note

_dear everyone_   
_I hate writing but here we go, I’m leaving.. um I think it’s better for me to start a new life somewhere else with ghostbur. So don’t look for me if you think I’m dead well, if I am ghostbur will tell you haha um well it was nice knowing everyone Um I don’t know how to write letters but I’m safe so don’t worry:]_

_quackity Xoxo_

“I TOLD YOU TO KEEP A EYE ON HIM!”I yelled at him”sir I’m sorry it seems like he left after you blew up everything!”I could tell he was scared I sigh”god I hate this feeling...punz find him please...can’t believe I’m saying this but...I’m in love with Alex quackity..haha”I say sitting down on my couch holding my face in my hands” w-what?..what about George!?”he says “I don’t like George anymore...I realized quackity is the love of my life I might be insane but we can’t be together..he hates me..”i sigh “just find him and keep a eye on him for me please...”  
_________

After punz left I went to bed, I started to dream _”dream...ah~” quackity was under me moaning” mmm quackity~ I love you..”I moan, kissing quackits neck”ah~fuck me dream..”he moans out, I strip him, and took off my pants and underwear and started pounding in him”AH DREAM FUCK~~ PLEASE FASTER MASTER~~”he begged “baby your so tight mhm~”I started going faster. After we finished we both laid in bed “I love you dream...”he said_  
I wake up _It was a fucking wet dream...fucking hell, it felt so real.._ I look down to see me with a boner, I start to slide my hand under my boxers and start jerking off thinking of quackity under me”ah~ fuck~”I moan out I start going faster. As soon as I finish I came, I sigh”quackity I’m going to make you mine soon..” 

I get up and wash myself and go outside for a walk, I start to see a small shed in the distance “what the hell, why is there a shed out here?”I whisper to myself, I start to walk a little closer and see someone with wings outside, my eyes widen when I realize that it’s quackity ”quackity...”I mumble...

——-___________

OKAY IM DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER ITS 4 AM RIGHT NOW AND I NEED TO SLEEP AHHHHH BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED DIDNT REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER BUT WHATEVER GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!!!!  
ALSO SORRY I WAS SHORT ILL TRY TO MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER!!


End file.
